wednightcrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Asako Akahito
Asako Akahito Age 19 Mother Kitsu Ayame -- shugejia Father Asako Hideaki -- shugenjia Siblings Asako Asamo (m) age 45 profession diplomat currently resident with his maternal Kitsu family Asako Kazuki (m) age 42 profession shugenjia Master of Air currently teaching at the sacred temple of the phoenix The youngest of three children Akahito was somewhat of a surprise to his parents Ayame was nearly 40 years old when she gave birth. According to his mother Akahito was a troublesome baby rarely sleeping through the night, often waking and screaming at all hours. When Akahito started meditation training aged 4 his sleeping problems seamed to ease. A few days after his 5th birthday Akahito was woken by his mother in the middle of a nightmare. Akahito described the nightmare a dark serpent with blood red eyes hunting for some prey, in the distance a man sat unaware of the serpent, “I tried to call to him but he did not hear”, the young Akahito was distraught “why could I not see his face? Why would he not listen?” Ayame considered her own family and is calling but kept her council. The following night Akahito again had nightmares but this time Ayame let them run their course, in the morning at breakfast Akahito recounted his dream “the dark serpent moves slowly but it is hunting the man – still he will not hear me I stood before him but he did not see me. The serpent saw me but as I walked towards it the symbol on my robe glowed and the serpent cowered in fear”. Ayame examined the robe and just above the heart was a symbol “a star with father moon on one side and mother sun on the other”. Now it became clear to both Hideaki and Ayame that the young Akahito was in his dreams dealing with some foul creature of the Shadowlands. Akahito was taken before a group of men, which included the village elder Asako Hoshi and was asked to describe the dream in detail, the robe was examined and the Hoshi summoned some spirits and the symbol glowed. “Young Akahito this is a great gift treasure it well sleep with it always”. Just before Akahito was about to leave one of the young me asked him to describe the man in the dream “He is an old man, but wise his spirit free and pure, his robe is a dark blue so dark it is almost black and he has a scar from his left ear to the tip of his chin”. There was a cry of “Isawa Ujina “, again Akahito was questioned finally Hoshi decided that the wise course was to travel to the Castle of the Faithful Bride and ask advice of the Daimyo himself. Three days the journey took each night Akahito stood between the serpent and its prey, but each night the serpent got closer and Akahito got weaker. Finally as dawn broke on the third day the serpent rose up and spat venom at seated old man. As dawn broke the camp was awoken by an unearthly voice “I know you Asako I shall come for you” it was answered by a child’s voice “I know you foul creature of Fu Leng I shall wait”. On arriving at the Castle Akahito’s fears were confirmed Isawa Ujina had been poisoned as he slept. Akahito – “Master forgive me I have failed you I could not keep the serpent back” Ujina – “I saw you in my dreams fighting something that I could not see, until this morning when it struck. To be beaten by such a creature is not a failure for one so young. Yes the creature has killed me but thanks to you I have several years to live” Under the instruction of Isawa Ujina the young Akahito spent the rest of the summer at the Castle where he was encouraged to read study and ask questions of one and all. Akahito – “Master the Tao of Shinsei teaches that we should respect all life, yet we have to fight the creatures of the Shadowlands. How can we follow the teachings?” Ujina – “Knowing how to balance your life is what makes you wise” So the rhythm of life established itself summers studying at the Castle, winters at home studying the way of the Asako. During the winter of his 17th year his mother Ayame fell ill, on her deathbed she called for Akahito “my child, I have to confess to you Asako Hideaki is not your father. A young man with a silver tongue flattered me and in weakness you were conceived. I will not name him save that he was Isawa…. Forgive me” with this Ayame died. Confused, angry filled with hatred for the unknown Isawa Akahito left the place he used to call home and headed for the one place and the one man he could confide in. Akahito – “Master I ask your permission to commit sepuku, I am not my fathers son but the illegitimate of an unknown Isawa” Ujina – “I understand you feelings of dishonour and shame and for most I would grant the right of sepuku, but you are too important to die in this way. You will stay here, we will work on your pain and hatred so that they do not destroy you.” So life continued for Akahito until two weeks ago. Akahito – “Master I have had another dream” Ujina – “Wait I will summon the other masters … continue” Akahito – “I see a party travelling in the hills, there is a lady I think she is to be a bride there are soldiers. Following the party is large black bird , bigger than anything I have seen fly. When it saw me it said “Akahito I said we would meet again” Ujina – “There is a wedding a lady of the Lion clan travels to her betrothed you must go and protect her from the foul creature”